Sayounara,mi amor
by xxDhanyxx
Summary: En un cuarto enorme, un hombre de cabello largo color azabache, se encontraba sentado muy comodamente en un sillón, mirando el exterior atraves de una ventana, era un ir y venir de gente, parecían cucarachas...pasen por favor.
1. Chapter 1

Nota del autor: los personajes de este fic no son obra de Katsura Hoshino...

Hola! este es mi primer fic, ya se que no soy buena en estas cosas, soy nueva en esto. Diría principiante ( mejor dicho xD )

espero que les guste. Disfrutenlo!

aclaraciones de personajes:

Kanda: lider del grupo asesino

Allen: miembro del grupo,

Lavi: miembro del grupo, al igual que allen.

Conde: hombre millonario

Leenalee: hija del conde...

**Sayounara mi amor**

Comienzo

En un cuarto enorme, un hombre de cabello largo color azabache, se encontraba sentado muy comodamente en un sillón, mirando el exterior atraves de una ventana, era un ir y venir de gente, parecían cucarachas.

El pelinegro había mandado a llamar al joven Allen, un chico de unos 18 años de edad mas o menos, tenía el cabello blanco, y una especie cicatriz en su frente.

Lavi: oye yu! …aquí te lo traje..- decía el pelirrojo sonriendole, por lo cual el pelinegro lo miró con un poco de rabia. Siempre odió a que lo llamaran así. Prefería que lo llamaran Kanda.

Kanda: vuelves a llamarme así, y te mataré…-pronunció Kanda haciendo mueca. El peliblanco sólo disponía a observar…ya que, era costumbre que Kanda y Lavi discutieran de esa forma.

Allen: ¿se puede saber para que me llamaste? ´´bakanda -.-´´- preguntó el joven.

Kanda: simple, para una misión de asesinato- mucitó el pelinegro.

Allen: ¿ y quién va a hacer mi victima?- dijo arrogante el muchacho, ya había hecho varias de esas misiones. Ya era común para él. Kanda era el que mas esperiencia tenía de su grupo, por las cantidades de combates ganados gracias a su mugen.

Kanda: no te alteres, idiota…no es como en las misiones que tuviste hasta ahora, aquellas solo eran de asesinar a pordioseros insignificantes…-explicaba el pelinegro.

Allen: si si, como sea, ya dime ¿a quien?

Kanda tomó un respiro, seguro ya empezaba a impacientarse con Allen.

Kanda: exterminar al conde de la mansión wanston, así de simple…

Allen: ¿el conde de los wanston? ¿ese no es el empresario famoso rico del país?

Lavi: ¿Qué comé que adivinas?...asi es…-intervino

Kanda: pues si, así dicen….

Allen: ok…voy a prepararme.- decía mientras se disponía a irse…cuando el muchacho abrió la puerta de madera…

Kanda: confío en ti, brote de habas…

Allen: es allen, bakanda!...- exclamó el paliblanco, enfurecido por lo que le habia dicho kanda se marchó del cuarto semi-oscuro….

En cierta mansión, una joven de unos 17 años se hallaba recostada en su cama, descansando, su mirada revotaba en el techo…faltaba pocas horas para que su padre llegara a la mansión, que mayormente, estaba fuera de la ciudad por negocios.

Toc toc! Sonó en un instante del otro lado de la puerta…

Leenalee: adelante!...- ordenó la muchacha, mientras se levantaba acomodandose sus dos coletas largas y sedosas…

Krory: srta Leenalee, su padre ya llegó- decía el buen mayordomo sonriente con su traje elegante y prolijo- dijo que bajes de inmediato

Leenalee: enseguida voy- pronunció la joven poniendose de pie, llendo hacia un espejo, viendo su reflejo acomodaba su vestimenta: tenia puesto una camisa blanca bordado en la parte inferior, una pollera que le llegaba a las rodillas y unos lindos zapatos de cuero…-´´siempre es lo mismo, siempre es lo mismo´´…-termino de prepararse y salió de la habitación.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

gracias por leerlo, hasta aca el primer capi ...disculpen si cometi errores u.u...

dejen sus reviews porfis :)

agradesco a shuly666 que me ayudó un poco...

besos a todos

Dhany


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaraciones: quiero decirle a laetus que el fic no es yaoi :)

Y ya que estoy te agradesco el comentario… xD y obvio que les agradesco a los demas me animaron mucho a seguir xD y perdon porque el fic sea tan corto en los capi, vere si me esfuerso mas para escribir 

Escenas del capitulo anterior:

En cierta mansión, una joven de unos 17 años se hallaba recostada en su cama, descansando, su mirada revotaba en el techo…faltaba pocas horas para que su padre llegara a la mansión, que mayormente, estaba fuera de la ciudad por negocios.

Toc toc! Sonó en un instante del otro lado de la puerta…

Leenalee: adelante!...- ordenó la muchacha, mientras se levantaba acomodandose sus dos coletas largas y sedosas…

Krory: srta Leenalee, su padre ya llegó- decía el buen mayordomo sonriente con su traje elegante y prolijo- dijo que bajes de inmediato

Leenalee: enseguida voy- pronunció la joven poniendose de pie, llendo hacia un espejo, viendo su reflejo acomodaba su vestimenta: tenia puesto una camisa blanca bordado en la parte inferior, una pollera que le llegaba a las rodillas y unos lindos zapatos de cuero…-´´siempre es lo mismo, siempre es lo mismo´´…-termino de prepararse y salió de la habitación.

Capitulo 2

Mientras Allen viaja a Wanston… se encuentra con un muchacho de capucha marrónque tambíen se dirigia allí, eso le extrañó al joven Allen, porque además tiene un traje muy sospechoso…

luego de llegar a Wanston, Allen decide seguirlo, pero el sospechoso se da cuenta que el peliblanco lo persigue y Allen tambien vio que el sospechoso se sentia perseguido..

entonces Allen se ocultó en un callejón luego volteó para ver y el extraño habia desaparecido, luego de llegar a la mansión, Allen le hecha un vistazo al mapa (dado por Lavi) y observa que hay otra manera de infiltrarse sin que los guardias lo descubra, que da para el jardin y luego para la habitacion de Leenalee, mientras el peliblanco va caminando tranquilamente y revisando el mapa,pero el Allen no sabe que peligra su vida, porque las plantas y las flores eran carnivoras.

Mientras leenalee sube al cuarto para buscar un collar de perlas muy elegante para salir de la mansión. Pero justo antes de salir de dicho cuarto, oye gritos de afuera, como pudo se dirigió al balcón, entre las plantas carnivoras pudo ver a cierto muchacho peliblanco luchando para escapar de esas feroses plantas…

Leenalee: oh no!! Diles que las quiere!!!

Allen: aah!! ¿y cómo sabes que eso funcionará?-gritaba desesperado.

Leenalee: son mis plantas, las conosco muy bien! –le grita Leenalee

Allen: -el peliblanco despues de unos segundos decidio hacerle caso a la chica- t-te quiero! Te quiero!!! – gritaba repetidas veces...tiempo despues, la planta que lo tenía amarrado. Lo fue soltando.

El peliblanco se alejó de las plantas y se dirigió a un espacio, fuera de peligro.

Voltió a mirar a la chica y pudo verla bien esta vez, no sabe porque su corazon comenzó a latirle mas rápido. Pero se quedó mudo en el momento.

Leenalee: ¿se puede saber quehacia en mi jardin?

Allen: enm..etto…soy el nuevo jardinero-tartamudeó Allen.(por su frente caía una pequeña gota)

Leenalee: ''será cierto?'' esta bien, pero le suplico que se aleje de ahí.-dio por terminada la charla. A pesar de que no sabía que hacia ese joven a esa hora de la noche, quizas perdió algo y fue buscarlo.

Allen: c-como ordene…

una llamada de parte de Krory hizo que la chica se alejara del balcón. Allen bajo la cabeza y en ese instante…

Lavi: ¡¡¡ Allen, aquí estas!!!- le dijo Lavi, mientras Allen se asusta…

Allen: ¡No vuelvas a asustarme asi!- le dijo Allen un poco asustado..

Lavi: De acuerdo! Lo siento… - le dijo Lavi

Allen: ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Allen…

Lavi: ¡Yu me mando para una mision!-le dijo Lavi- y me comentó que te vería-

Allen: seguro…

Lavi: Bueno… será mejor que me valla… adiós Allen

Allen: Adiós Lavi..

Continuará

Hola! Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dejaron sus rewiews…

Y me animaron mucho para escribir esta segunda parte :D

Y perdon por si cometí errores u.u

Dejen sus rewiews porfi…

xxDhanyxx


End file.
